


Rocking the Boat

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Funny, Really random, Smut, Undetermined AU where they are just happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luisa thinks rowing a boat across is a lake is the very height of romance, Rose disagrees when she is the one doing all the rowing, so Luisa argues her point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocking the Boat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... I know this is not what any of you wanted me to write, but I needed to write something random and fluffy with no complicated feelings whatsoever. So this happened. It is just a mix of fluff, smut and terrible jokes. Hope it is still enjoyable!

Rose closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath of the fresh, much cooler New England air. She listened to the birds singing from their perch in the surrounding trees, to the soft lapping of the water at the shore. She angled her face towards the sun, enjoying the mild rays warming her skin.

The nice and quiet of nature was broken by the harsh clang of metal against metal, followed by a loud huff.

Rose smiled, slowly opening her eyes.

‘Fine, you were right,’ Luisa sighed dramatically. ‘I cannot row a boat, happy now?’

Rose was happy, Luisa was glaring so intensely at the hull of their boat, Rose thought the metal might melt and they would sink.

Still smiling, Rose turned halfway around to see that since they had left the shore half an hour ago, Luisa had managed to row them about ten yards in the opposite direction.

‘I think you are doing very well,’ Rose grinned, leaning back on her elbows while Luisa let out another annoyed huff.

Luisa had insisted on visiting the nearby lake, and as soon as she found they rented rowboats so tourists like them could explore the large lake on their own. Luisa had dragged her onto a boat, because rowing on a lake in the middle of summer was “the very height of romance” according to the brunette.

Rose had her doubts, both about the romantic qualities of get stung to death by mosquitoes and about Luisa’s rowing skills.

So far, the mosquitoes had stayed away, but Luisa’s rowing was as bad as she had expected, possibly worse as these ten yards the brunette had rowed had not been achieved in a straight line.

‘Don’t be a bitch, Rose,’ Luisa huffed, crossing her arms indignantly. Their boat drifting aimlessly across the lake now Luisa had thrown down the oars, the wind doing a better job of moving them forwards than Luisa’s rowing had done.

‘I would never ruin our romantic afternoon by being a bitch,’ Rose smiled.

‘I hate you,’ Luisa sulked quietly.

‘I’m sorry, do you want me to row?’ Rose asked, feeling a little bad for teasing Luisa like this. It was a pretty romantic gesture, both the surprise vacation and the idea of rowing around the lake, even if Rose knew she was going to be doing most of the physical labor.

‘Yes, please,’ Luisa smiled, immediately standing up.

‘Careful!’ Rose shouted, grabbing Luisa by her hips to keep her from falling out of the dangerously rocking boat. ‘These things are highly unstable,’ Rose said, switching places with Luisa.

Luisa nodded and smiled, crossing her legs and leaning back, watching Rose intently.

‘So where are we going, captain?’ Luisa asked, grinning widely.

‘Forwards, in a straight line I hope,’ Rose teased, laughing as Luisa pouted.

Rose grabbed the oars, after a few practice strokes she got reacquainted with the motions and they were finally moving out of sight of the boat rental place.

‘See? This is nice,’ Luisa smiled, her eyes closed, the sunlight lighting up her dark hair.

Rose thought she looked even more beautiful against the backdrop of the lake and the weeping willows at the water’s edge. Luisa was right; this was nice.

‘Yes it is,’ Rose said, smiling warmly.

There were no other boats out on the water, it was incredibly quiet and peaceful, so very different from their life in Miami. Even the lodge they were staying at was nearly empty; it was still too early in the season for much tourism to this part of the country. Which was why Luisa had decided to take off now, instead of waiting another month and risk being surrounded by tourists at every turn.

Rose rowed the boat out towards the middle of the lake, leaving it up to Luisa to decide where to go from there.

Eventually Rose got lost in the rhythmic stroke of the oars carrying them across the water, the sound of the metal slicing through water no more than a whisper.

‘Rose look!’ Luisa enthusiastic shout interrupted Rose’s stream of thought.

‘Swans!’ Luisa said, smiling widely, leaning towards the side, the boat keeling over sharply as well.

Rose quickly leant the other way, preventing the boat from tipping over.

‘I see them,’ Rose smiled, Luisa’s innocent enthusiasm bringing the smile to her face.

There was a family of five swans, two beautiful black swans and three ‘ugly duckling’ looking babies. All grey and fuzzy still.

‘Lu, could you admire them from the middle of the boat, please?’ Rose asked, the boat still tilting dangerously.

‘Oh, right,’ Luisa said sheepishly, sitting back in the middle of the boat, watching the swans float across the water.

‘Did you know that around 25% of black swan couples are gay?’ Luisa said, turning from the swans to Rose.

‘Really?’ Rose asked, feeling the corners of her mouth turn up as a result of Luisa’s adorably infectious smile.

‘Yes, and swans mate for life. So it is extra cute, the pairings are mostly male/male though, they steal eggs and raise them, it’s cute,’ Luisa said, going back to observing the swans.

Rose smiled. The thievery of gay swans not nearly as interesting to her as Luisa was.

They drifted around in silence for a while, Luisa watching the swans swim off and Rose watching Luisa with a small smile. Wondering once again how she got lucky enough to end up with Luisa.

Once the swans disappeared from view, Rose broke the silence.

‘So where will this romantic tour take us next?’

‘Around the corner,’ Luisa said, pointing to the other side of the lake where the trees seemed to curl away from them.

‘You know I will have to row us back too, right?’ Rose asked, setting course there anyway.

‘I have complete faith in your ability to get us back safely,’ Luisa grinned, eyeing Rose up and down.

‘Well, that makes one of us,’ Rose muttered, but she set out in the desired direction anyway.

Luisa talked some more about swans and ducks, but mostly they just looked around, smiling at each other when their eyes met.

‘Can you pass me the bottle of water?’ Rose asked, shrugging out of the blouse she had been wearing over her tank-top, with the sun beaming down on them and the physical exertion of rowing them across the lake, Rose had gotten hot.

Luisa passed her the water, also tossing her the sunblock.

‘Drink and then apply generously,’ Luisa ordered. ‘The water reflects and I do not want you to get burned.’

‘That’s so sweet of you,’ Rose grinned, taking a long drink of the water, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before handing the bottle back to Luisa.

‘Purely protecting my own interests,’ Luisa smirked. ‘If you get a bad sun burn, it will seriously put a damper on our sex life, and I am pretty sure we haven’t scarred Mrs. Forrester enough during our stay here yet.’

Rose laughed, Mrs. Forrester was the middle-aged innkeeper, who had reluctantly handed the key over to them once she found out the couple that would be staying in the only suite with a king-size consisted of two women. Luisa had then made it her mission to make the homophobic woman as uncomfortable as possible by being as affectionate in public as she could be.

‘So romantic,’ Rose said, spreading the lotion out across the skin of her arms.

‘Can you do the back of my neck?’ Rose asked, turning around, sweeping her hair over one shoulder.

‘Of course,’ Luisa said, carefully making her way towards the front of the boat. Finally realizing that the boat was highly unstable and rocked dangerously at even the slightest motion.

‘You know,’ Luisa hummed, massaging in the lotion, her fingers trailing downwards over Rose’s arms, ‘you have really nice arms.’

‘Do I?’ Rose asked, tilting her head so she could look at Luisa.

‘Yes, it is really nice just watching you row this boat. Watching your muscles work,’ Luisa husked, her fingers trailing up from her wrists to Rose’s biceps. ‘It is really working for me somehow.’ Luisa leaned in closer, her lips brushing over Rose’s jaw to place a kiss on the sensitive spot behind Rose’s ear.

‘I do think I need a little break from rowing for a little while,’ Rose sighed, biting her lip to keep from moaning out loud at the soft kisses Luisa was placing on her jaw.

‘I have the perfect activity to pass the time,’ Luisa whispered, spinning Rose around. The motion making the boat sway from side to side. But Rose didn’t particularly care about boat safety right now.

‘And what is that?’ Rose asked, knowing perfectly well what Luisa had in mind. If the insistent kisses hadn’t been enough of a clue, the darkened color of Luisa’s eyes now they were facing each other was a dead giveaway.

Luisa didn’t answer, she just pulled Rose in for a deep kiss by the nape of her neck.

Rose gripped the edge of the boat to steady herself as Luisa’s tongue delved into her mouth, stroking hotly against her own.

After a couple of minutes of making out, Luisa’s hands had drifted down to play with the hem of Rose’s top, dragging it up a couple of inches.

Rose broke away from the kiss, resting her head against Luisa’s, who was still kneeling in front of her.

‘We are outside,’ she murmured when Luisa pushed her top up to right underneath her bra.

‘Yes, we are. And it is beautiful out here, and I want you. Now,’ Luisa said, pulling the shirt over Rose’s had with little to no resistance.

‘Lu, there might be other people…’ Rose protested weakly, tilting her head back to give Luisa’s exploring lips more room to work with.

‘There is no one else, it’s just us. All alone on this beautifully _romantic_ lake,’ Luisa smiled, not being able to resist teasing Rose about her earlier reluctance.

‘We’re on a boat, it’s too small.’

‘I’ve had smaller,’ Luisa grinned.

Rose opened her eyes at that, searching Luisa’s face.

‘What?’

‘Supply closet in college,’ Luisa grinned.

‘I do not wanna know,’ Rose groaned, her eyes falling closed again as Luisa eased the straps of her bra down her arms. ‘Not right know at least.’

‘Good choice,’ Luisa said, inching backwards, pulling Rose with her so they were both sitting on the small space the floor of the boat offered.

It was a little awkward, the metal of the bench digging into Rose’s back as she was half lying down, half sitting up.

Luisa was straddling her hips, her mouth attached to Rose’s collarbone, sucking another blooming purple bruise onto the highly visible spot on Rose’s chest.

Luisa slowly kissed her way down Rose’s chest, opting to pull the redhead’s bra down instead of undoing the claps at her back. The boat rocked gently as Luisa moved around.

‘Lu,’ Rose moaned, tangling her hand in Luisa’s soft hair, pushing her a little firmer against her.

‘Shh,’ Luisa whispered, peppering soft kisses all over Rose’s chest. ‘Sound carries on water. You’ll have to be quiet.’

Rose bit her lip, she knew that of course. And as she was the one that had warned Luisa about the possibility of there being other people around, it would be bad if she didn’t at least try to stay silent. It was just so damn hard when Luisa was pushing all her buttons just right.

‘I love you,’ Luisa whispered against Rose’s neck, her hand having made its way past the waistband of Rose’s shorts.

Normally, Rose would have responded with an ‘I love you too’ but right now her only response was a moaned ‘fuck’ when Luisa’s sure fingers circled her clit once.

The boat drifted around the lake aimlessly, the wind blowing them off course. But women forgetting they were even on a boat. Just as the bench digging into Rose’s back had faded to the background as Luisa started fucking her in earnest.

‘God, Luisa,’ Rose moaned, once again forgetting she was supposed to be silent.

Luisa shut her up with a kiss this time, swallowing Rose’s moans as her fingers pushed inside Rose harder and faster.

Rose was rolling her hips in time with Luisa’s thrusts, neither of them noticing that they had strayed from the center of the boat and that the left side was dipping slightly.

Rose’s muscles had already started to tense as she wrapped her legs around Luisa’s middle, keeping her anchored there.

Luisa moaned into her mouth when Rose dug her fingers into Luisa’s ass.

‘I thought- you said-  we should be- quiet,’ Rose said between moans and hisses as Luisa curled and twisted her fingers inside of her.

‘That was just for you,’ Luisa smirked, her breath hot against Rose’s kiss-swollen lips.

‘God,’ Rose sighed again, feeling the tension start to build in her stomach.

Luisa murmured something against her neck that Rose didn’t quite catch, too absorbed in the wonderful feeling of Luisa surrounding her. The feeling of the soft cotton of Luisa’s summer dress rubbing against her bare skin; how Luisa’s tongue soothed the marks left moment before by teasing nips; how Luisa’s fingers twisted and curled so wonderfully inside her, beckoning her closer to the edge.

Somewhere in the back of her mind a little voice tried to remind Rose that she should be quiet, that her gasps and moans and reverent shouts of Luisa’s name could be heard from the other side of the lake. But that voice was fading fast as her orgasm approached.

Luisa lowered her mouth down to Rose’s left breast, licking and sucking until Rose arched up into her touch, desperate for more.

‘Lu, I’m so close,’ Rose husked, her voice nearly gone, her eyes screwed shut, making her forget about the outside world, the only thing remaining was Luisa’s reassuring weight on top of her and her fingers thrusting in and out of her.

‘Come for me,’ Luisa whispered, ghosting her lips across the bare skin of Rose’s neck, meeting Rose’s open mouth in a heated kiss just as her thumb came down on Rose’s clit, sending Rose into an orgasm loud enough to chase a flock of birds from the nearby trees.

‘That was not quiet, babe,’ Luisa grinned, obviously pleased that she had made Rose lose control in this way.

‘You were not helping me _be_ quiet at all,’ Rose groaned, trying to blink away the white spots dancing in front of her eyes.

‘Want me to try again?’ Luisa asked, shifting off of Rose. Normally this wouldn’t be a problem as they would safely be in a bed, or on the floor, or just something more stable than a small rowboat in the middle of the lake.

The boat which had already been leaning towards the left, tipped over completely with the new, unequal distribution of weight, depositing both of its occupants in the lake.

Rose broke the surface gasping for air first. The cold water being as much of a shock as suddenly finding herself in the lake was.

Luisa surfaced next to her immediately after. Coughing up water.

They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds before breaking down into a fit of laughter.

‘I – I can’t believe we fell into the lake!’ Rose hiccupped, kicking her legs to stay above water.

‘Well, that is one way to cool off,’ Luisa laughed, grabbing the boat for support.

‘I told you the thing was highly unstable,’ Rose smiled,

Luisa briefly glared at Rose in reaction to the “I told you so” but then the hilarity of their current situation set back in and she started laughing again.

‘So, is capsizing the boat still romantic?’ Rose asked, brushing the lock of hair stick to Luisa’s forehead away.

‘Well, the Titanic drew huge crowds. But this is slightly less dramatic, so I don’t know,’ Luisa hummed, lightly wrapping her arms around Rose’s neck. ‘So what do you think?’ she asked in a low voice.

Rose’s eyes darted down to Luisa’s lips, and before she could even say anything they were kissing again. Luisa turning them so Rose’s back was against the side of the boat.

‘See? Still romantic,’ Luisa said as they broke apart for air, Rose making use of the seconds they were not fused together to pull her bra back into the correct position.

Rose smiled, pecking Luisa quickly on the lips.

‘So what are we going to do about the boat?’ Rose asked, her hands running up and down Luisa’s arms.

‘Flip it back over and peddle back?’

‘Row,’ Rose said mindlessly, already assessing how best to turn the boat right side up again.

‘What?’

‘Peddle is for kayaks.’

‘Really? You think this is the moment to correct me on that?’ Luisa said, flicking some water towards Rose’s face.

‘Well no, but…’ Rose started, shielding her face as Luisa started kicking a veritable tidal wave of water towards her. ‘What are you doing?’

‘You’re annoying me!’ Luisa laughed.

‘Well, you’re annoying me,’ Rose smiled, splashing Luisa in revenge. ‘We are in this position because of you!’

Luisa couldn’t let this go, of course, so soon they were involved in an actual water fight. And the boat was still upside down in the water.

‘Do you hear that?’ Rose asked after a while, the water fight had calmed down and they were now just floating, hand in hand, in the vicinity of their capsized boat.

‘Maybe the gay swans are back,’ Luisa mused.

‘No, it sounds more like an engine…’ Rose said.

‘Maybe they are coming to our rescue,’ Luisa said.

‘How would they know we even needed help?’ Rose asked, scanning the lake for the source of the sound.

‘Well, you screamed pretty loudly, babe,’ Luisa laughed.

‘I did not… oh,’ Rose sighed as she realized which scream Luisa meant.

Rose realized something else when a white motorboat rounded the corner; she was only wearing a bra and shorts. Her top probably at the bottom of the lake by now.

The boat reached them a few minutes later.

‘Oh, gosh, what happened to you two?’ the blonde woman asked, leaning over the side of her boat, a dark-haired man appearing at her side a moment later.

‘We heard screaming and thought someone might be in need of help,’ the man said.

‘There were some issues with the weight distribution,’ Luisa explained with a wide grin.

‘We just need to get the boat right-side up again and we will be fine,’ Rose said.

‘Nonsense! You are all wet now! We’ll take you back to shore! Won’t we, Mark?’

‘Of course,’ Mark said, offering Luisa his hand, helping her into their boat. Doing the same for Rose next.

Rose had the feeling her lace bra might be a little too see-through for Mark as he kept his eyes firmly trained on the sky until the blonde handed her a towel to ‘cover-up’.

‘It is really very kind of you to help us like this,’ Luisa said, drying her hair with her own towel.

‘Oh, it is no problem, really,’ Mark said, using a weird boating hook to try and flip their rowboat over again, he was not having much luck.

‘How rude of me!’ the blonde said suddenly, hand flying to her chest. ‘We haven’t even introduced ourselves! I am Christina, and this is my husband Mark,’ Christina said.

‘No problem, we were all a little pre-occupied,’ Luisa smiled. ‘I am Luisa, and this is Rose, my girlfriend.’

Rose gave them a friendly wave, having decided that since Luisa was the one fully dressed she could talk to Mark and Christina. Luisa enjoyed that kind of thing more anyway.

But while Rose was generally uninterested in the conversation, she did notice the look Mark and Christina exchanged at the word ‘girlfriend’.

Luisa either hadn’t realized it or was doing what she always did when faced with people like Mark and Christina: she turned up the charm.

‘Babe, you have some,’ Luisa motioned at her own face, but before Rose could even make an attempt at wiping away what was undoubtedly mascara underneath her eyes, Luisa was already in her lap, softly dabbing her face with the corner of her towel.

‘There you go,’ Luisa smiled, her eyes sparkling with mischief as she quickly pecked Rose on the lips before getting up, siding up with Mark to help him with their boat.

‘So,’ Christina started, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. ‘How did you manage to lose your shirt?’

Rose could hear Luisa repress a laugh and felt a slight blush color her cheeks.

‘Well, I was getting hot,’ Rose said, ignoring Luisa’s snickering. She awkwardly rubbed her neck, which unintentionally drew attention to the purple hickey on her collarbone.

It didn’t take long for Christina to put two and two together and color a bright red.

‘Mark!’ she said, her voice a little shrill.

Rose momentarily thought that Christina might actually throw them overboard, but Christina just decided to help her husband get a move on with the boat, sending Luisa back to sit with Rose.

‘This is not awkward at all,’ Luisa whispered into Rose’s ear.

‘At least you’re not in your underwear,’ Rose grumbled.

‘True,’ Luisa smiled, pecking Rose on the cheek.

‘Finally!’ Mark shouted triumphantly, the boat apparently right side up again.

Even after the revelation that Rose and Luisa were a couple, which obviously offended Mark and Christina in some way, the two good Samaritans decided to tow the boat back towards the rental place.

‘Gosh,’ Luisa said, mimicking Christina’s earlier outburst. ‘We were so lucky you found us! I don’t know what we would have done otherwise.’

‘Well, you know, just doing our part,’ Mark said, keeping his eyes focused firmly on the water ahead. Christina standing stiffly at his side, arms crossed folded across her chest.

Luisa, either trying to make things more awkward for the four of them, or trying to make things less awkward for Rose and herself, continued to talk about their lives. Mentioning at every possible turn how love she and Rose were.

‘Oh look, babe! The swans!’ Luisa said.

‘Oh yes, beautiful animals,’ Christina said, happy to get a reprieve from Luisa’s gay propaganda. So of course that was when Luisa’s face lit up with a beaming smile Rose knew all too well.

‘Did you know 25% of black swan pairs are homosexual?’

Christina clenched her jaw. ‘Well, isn’t that _interesting_ , Mark?’ Christina said, elbowing her husband in the ribs.

‘Oh, yes, very.’ Mark sounded just as tense as his wife. Luckily the boat rental soon came into view.

‘Well, thank you so much! It would have been hours before we’d have gotten back otherwise!’ Luisa said as soon as they were on dry land again. And before Mark and Christine could even mutter their half-hearted “you’re welcome” Luisa had them both wrapped in a tight, wet hug.

Rose could barely contain her laugh at the twin mortified expressions on Christina and Mark’s faces.

‘Once again, thank you,’ Rose said, settling for a wave instead of a hug, she was still wearing only a bra, having handed Christina her towel back. And she didn’t hate them bad enough to kill them. They had towed them back after all.

Mark nodded sheepishly, Christine obviously thinking some very un-Christian thoughts right at this moment as she did not respond.

As soon as they were out of the couple’s earshot, they both burst into loud laughter.

‘Well, that was a romantic ending to our romantic date out on the lake,’ Luisa smiled, swinging their linked hands between them as they walked back to the car.

‘The romance was overwhelming,’ Rose laughed, deciding not to mention the loss of two cellphones and her top and blouse to Luisa lest it ruin the romantic aspect of rowing for her.

‘So, once we get into the shower, to wash all of this lake water off, do you think you could repay the favor our impromptu swim so rudely kept you from achieving?’ Luisa asked, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

‘Oh yes, that is definitely the next romantic item on our itinerary,’ Rose grinned. ‘And if you just hadn’t rocked the boat, we would have already reached that point,’ Rose whispered hotly into Luisa’s ear.

‘But we wouldn’t have met our new great friends Christina and her husband if I hadn’t rocked the boat,’ Luisa grinned.

‘And that would have been a serious loss,’ Rose laughed, quite ready to move onto the next “romantic” activity on Luisa’s list as it didn’t involve uncomfortable benches digging into her back or the risk of being deposited in the water with one wrong move.

**Author's Note:**

> Now this is out of the way, I hope to update all my other fics somewhere this week. Let's strive for that!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
